Don't Cry
by Demoncrossanimegirl
Summary: The whole crew is now in 10th grade, Helga's sis is coming home for a while, Rhonda is having a co-ed party, and many other things I'm sure! By the way the title may be changing...depends on where this story starts going. lol. I don't control my stories!


* * *

Hey all! This is going to be my first chapter story! I'm really excited! It's going to be so much fun to write, so I hope you have as much fun reading it! Bye!

* * *

**No One Listens**

You cry in the middle of the night

But no one hears you

You scream to tell someone

But no one listens

Your heart aches in the profound misery

No one seems to care

No one stops to help

No one wants to hear

You have a story

Its chapters true

Your waiting...waiting

But no one wants to listen...

-Demoncross-

* * *

Helga walked hesitantly down the stairs, each step like a mountain. It was the first day of 10th grade and she looked a lot different from what you may remember her as. She carried the pink bow in her pocket because she decided she was too old for it, and she didn't where pink anymore. She normally wore tight jeans and either black, blue, green, or red shirts. She decided to take her hair down from the pig tails they had always been in. Instead her hair usually stayed down and it was curly unless she flat ironed it. She was really not in a good mood this morning because Miriam told her yesterday that her "perfect" sister, Olga, was coming to stay for a while. Helga could already hear Olga's songlike voice talking about all of the children she had helped over the year. Helga gagged herself and headed out the door. She didn't want to be here when Olga pulled up. But when she shut the front door and turned around, there she was. Olga's face lit up with a smile and sge ran to the girl.

"Baby sister!" She called her tenderly as she drew her into a big hug. "Oh how I've missed you!" Helga rolled her eyes and pushed her off.

"I'm gonna be late for school!" She gave as an excuse and attempted to leave. But she was stopped when Olga grabbed her hand.

"School doesn't start for an hour, silly. Come back in with me!" She cheerfully said already dragging Helga back in. Bob and Miriam stood waiting for their precious daughter and when she came in they shouted in unison. "Welcome home Olga!" Not only did they say it, but there was also a huge sign in the hall with it written in big letter. They crowded toward her pushing Helga out of the way as they did. Helga frowned and took a seat on the stairs.

"Olga we missed you so much! We couldn't wait for you to get here! Come into the kitchen and tell us about all the great things you've done." Miriam said leading her into the kitchen.

"Bob? I'm leaving now." Helga said.

"Sure, sure whatever you want Olga." He said and went into the kitchen after her sister.

"It's Helga dad...Helga." She said to herself and glanced at their family pictures. Did anyone notice how unhappy she looked in all of them? 'They probably just don't care.' She thought. 'Why don't Bob and Miriam just say they love Olga more?' Helga looked from the door to the kitchen. She could hear her family talking. Something about how wonderful Olga was for saving a boy and getting a medal. 'Why do I care?' she asked herself. Tears almost came to her and she decided to leave now rather than stay and cry over her pathetic and miserable existence like a little baby. She got up, opened the door, and waited. She waited for someone to notice. Anyone! But they kept talking. Now it was about the special kids she taught to read. She scowled and left the house, slamming the door shut. She walked slowly down the street, watching only her feet, cursing about how stupid she was and how stupid they were and how everyone in the world was just...stupid! She looked up to see Arnold's house. She looked at it every day and sometime she even climbed up the fire escape to watch him get ready in the morning. But today she just glared at the house. 'Stupid Arnold! You're the reason my life sucks! I hate you! And yet....' She sighed. "I love you..." She walked over toward the ally by his house and picked up a rock. She needed to get some anger out before she got to school or she would be in a horrible mood all day. She aimed for a dumpster and let it fly. It hit the center. She threw three more all hitting in the same spot. 'My aim is definitely improving.' She said half smiling. Well...smiling until she heard the sound above her.

"Helga? What are you doing here?" Arnold's voice came from his window. She froze. "School doesn't start for another half hour...Why are you out so early?" He asked to be more specific.

"A-A-A-A-Arnold!" She spoke in surprise forgetting to be mean. "Oh...I mean...what do you think I'm doing here football head? Imagining that this dumpster is your head of course!"

He sighed. "Whatever you say Helga." He said and started to shut the window.

"Wait!" She shouted without meaning to.

He stopped. "What is it?"

"Uh..." She fidgeted nervously. 'What did I do that for? Helga you moron!' She just stared at him with nothing coming from her mouth. "I..."

Arnold looked a little confused. "Do you want to come in?" He asked her, knowing she'd answer with a 'Why would I do that football head?' But she didn't answer. She looked sad. And she just stood there looking at the ground. Her shoulders were moving up and down like she was laughing, but he didn't think she was laughing. she be crying? "Helga what's wrong?"

Helga cursed over and over in her head. Why was she crying? "Not here! Why? Not here! Damn it!" And of course she ran away, straight for the school.

Arnold shut his window and sat on his bed. 'Was she really crying?'

"Arnold, breakfast!" A voice called him from bellow, knocking Arnold from his thoughts.

"Coming!" He said and headed down the stairs.

Helga came to the school and through herself against a wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid girl! Why am I such a girl?" She stayed there until the bell rang for first period. Then she walked into her classroom. Mrs. Hamilton turned to greet her with a smile and Helga tried her best to smile back before plopping down in her seat and laying her head on the desk. First period was math and it had all of the original PS118 students in it. Which was very ironic! When Rhonda came in she saw Helga sitting in her chair and she walked over to her.

"Helga dear, here is an invitation to my beginning of the year celebration. You must come." She said handing her an invitation.

"Oh I don't know, only if I can pry myself away from my family." She said sarcastically. "Whose coming and what are we doing?"

Rhonda grinned. "Well I asked my parent to let me have a co-ed sleepover."

"And they said yes?!" Helga asked in astonishment.

"No...but what they don't know won't hurt them!" She said laughing. "And what you do there is your choice entirely." She winked. "But we will be playing plently of fun games. Mostly childish little stupid games, but those are fun too right?"

"Yeah...who wouldn't enjoy a game of Duck Duck Goose?" Helga laughed.

"Oh Helga...not those childish games. I'm talking about spin the bottle, truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven?"

Helga blushed immediately. "Who all is coming?"

Rhonda motioned to Arnold who just walked in the room. "Oh everyone." She smiled. Rhonda had come to find out about Helga's "little" crush in the 7th grade, along with all of the girls in the school. So the only people who didn't know were all of the boys, and she would make sure it stayed that way until she was ready. Rhonda sat down in her seat across the room and Arnold approached Helga. She held her breath thinking 'don't come over here...' She repeated to herself over and over to no avail.

"Helga? Earlier...were you crying?"

Helga laughed (only because of her insecurities) "I never cry hair boy, now sit down in your seat and quit taking my air!" She answered coldly and put her attention on something else.

"Okay Helga..." He said and went to his chair. Rhonda, who sat behind him, tapped on his back and handed him a piece of paper. It was another invitation. The party was going to be this weekend so it would be all everyone talked about for the next 4 days.

Helga looked down at her invitation. 'Maybe this time...I'll actually be able to tell him...' She said as the bell rang and the teacher walked before the class. She smiled. 'I guess we'll find out.'

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon! I promise! So tell me what you thought of this one? Anything that can be better? Or did you like it? Please! I must know! Oh and the sister's name is Olga right? I should know that but I'm very forgetful...sorry! 


End file.
